


Hesitate

by Diana_Prallon



Category: Queer as Folk (UK)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Platonic Soulmates, Romance, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-05
Updated: 2012-11-05
Packaged: 2017-11-18 00:37:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/554952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana_Prallon/pseuds/Diana_Prallon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had always wanted this, but now, looking at Stuart in that room, he knew it wasn't enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hesitate

After sixteen years, they were finally there. They were there, and they could - _should_ \- do it. All those years, wondering, pining, hiding his feelings, and now Vince could walk up and touch him, and have him, feel him.

They had just some bits of their clothes on, but they hadn't touched since they walked inside the room, and Vince was scared.

This was Stuart.

He had always wanted Stuart, since he was a fumbling teenager. They had never done anything, but they had also never left each other's side. They had argued, and left, and always came back together, for they were more than friends.

He had always wanted _this_ , but now, looking at Stuart in that room, he knew it wasn't enough.

They could sleep together, and might even be friends after that. But Stuart wouldn't just grow to love him, wouldn't return his feelings. He would give his heart, but become another conquest.

So he didn't do anything. He said he was tired, it was late, they should sleep. And he lie there, feeling the wonderful feelings of being so near to Stuart, so intensely close, in an intimacy they wouldn't have it they had had sex.

It was enough for him.


End file.
